Return To Me
by AJeff
Summary: Sequel to In the Heat Of The Moment. Will Miss Parker break down her walls and allow Jarod back into her life? As of Chapter 3, rating had been changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jarod or Miss Parker**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "In the Heat Of The Moment".**

"... she felt consumed by a great void, a dark and silent abyss, as terrifying as the grand palace around her. But, somewhere in the chilling blackness, she caught a glimpse of a light. She remembered a time, the precocious little girl with a heart full of fire, a soul aflame with passion and a smile that could melt winter into spring. But, the light was gone, the flame had died. Her past was taken from her by the soldiers of the great palace. She would continue searching, hoping to rekindle the fire. But, until then, she would always be, the saddest little Valentine."

Miss Parker closed her book, the romance novel which Jarod had penned on her.

With his building despair, Jarod watched Miss Parker through her window. She closed her eyes as if reminiscing memories of the past. How could he who was in so much pain be able to continue to breathe. He had no right standing outside of her house, in the dark, questioning her well-being. Their parting had been his decision having chosen to walk out of her life and into a new beginning with someone new.

Jarod failed as a "pretender" when it came to Miss Parker. He couldn't pretend they hadn't had a history together. Nor, could he have pretended that kiss they shared as their final goodbye hadn't caused an affect on him. It was soft and tender, the kind of kiss you share when you're in love, instead of bidding farewell on going your separate ways.

It had been exactly six weeks since he walked out of her life and into a new one. He wanted her forgiveness for the pain he caused her. Every time he tried to build up courage, to face her once again, his thoughts were of that day when he literally broke her heart. Jarod questioned himself on the situation which he faced.

A million apologies popped into his head, but, knowing Miss Parker, none would justify his actions. There were no more pretends for the time being. He worked out at the gym to forget. Still, permanent fixtures of his heartache and headache stayed within him. In the early mornings of 3:00am, he's thought of calling her. Once, he pushed the buttons of his cell, but, quickly hung up before he hit send to complete his call.

He tried to forget everything, but, failed. How could he possibly forget someone who had been a part of him almost all of his life? Pictures in his mind of their life together as young children at "The Centre", and their game of "cat and mouse" occupied his thoughts.

Jarod laid awake at nights as the dialogue of their last conversation replayed continuously in his head. Miss Parker cried, whimpered and begged. Still, he said no. He told her he needed to be with the woman he loved, only to find out, the one he loved was the one he had left behind. His silent screams, and the pounding in his chest were reasons for him to rip his heart away. Without a heart, feeling nothing, he told himself, was a whole lot better than feeling pain. Not only had he broken her heart, he had done a hell of a job of breaking his as well.

As she poured herself a glass of wine, Miss Parker let out a gasp as she heard the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hello, Miss Parker," he said, stepping out of the darkened hallway.

"What are doing here?" She spoke in barely a whisper, having thought of never seeing him again.

"Without you, life has no meaning, Melissa."

"It's Miss Parker to you."

"How's life been treating you?"

"Still alive, as you can see."

"You look thinner, Parker. Have you been eating well?" He eyed her from top to bottom. "Very thin. Have you been taking care of yourself."

"What do you want, Jarod? Came back for your sweatshirt? I threw it out. Had no use for it anymore," she said coldly.

"I want you. And only you."

"I waited, Jarod. I waited for you to come back that first week. I would have welcomed you back into my life. By the second week, I knew you were gone for good," she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I'm here now, Parker. If you still want me, if you still love me." He held his breath, waiting for the unexpected.

"It's too late," she said, putting on her "ice queen" facade.

"True love is letting go. Like a fool, I let go."

"I did not want to be left behind. I wanted you, Jarod."

"I'm here," he said, holding out his arms.

Miss Parker stared at him. On those lonely nights, she longed to be in his arms, but, quickly dismissed her thoughts when she could foresee someone else in his warm embrace.

"Get out. And who were you thinking of when you were making love to her?" She asked.

"You. I saw your face, not hers," Jarod answered candidly.

"And you think that will make me feel a whole lot better?" She fluffed her hair.

"Asked and answered." He stood at a distance.

"What are you? Pretending to be an attorney now."

"No pretends for the time being. Need to get my life in order."

"Has your life ever been in order, Jarod? Has mine? We're just two screwed up people heading to nowhere."

"I've been running around in circles, not knowing what to do."

"Where's what's her face?" Miss Parker asked, downing her drink.

"Gone. We weren't living together. I told her it wasn't going to work out. So, she's no longer around, won't ever be."

"Oh, but, darling, she kept your bed warm for you. Can't say she was a lost cause. She was good for something." The "ice queen" hissed.

"Enough, Parker. I made a mistake," he rubbed his unshaven face.

"What do you want me to say, Jarod? That I'd gladly welcome you back into my life?"

"I was hoping so."

Miss Parker took slow steps toward him. She tugged his shirt at first, then, laid her hands on his chest. Jarod's hands moved slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her lips inched closely to his ears and whispered.

"I don't give chances. First, second or third." Stepping back, she slid his hands away from her. Her icy-blues met with his chestnut colored eyes. "I don't give any chances whatsoever," she said, walking backwards.

"Parker."

"What?"

"I-I'm," he hesitated.

"Look, Jarod. I needed time to heal. And now you're here again. I don't want to be anyone's second choice. It's been weeks since you walked out of my house and out of my life. How long has it been? Six, seven weeks? I've forgotten how long."

"An eternity, Melissa."

"Why did you come back? I've cried enough tears over you. I don't have any left."

"No need to cry. I didn't come here to make you cry. I'm sorry for having caused you grief. But, I'm hurting, too. Why did I come back? Because I love you."

"I've never known anyone who made me feel the way you do. You made me feel hollow inside. You made me feel like I didn't matter to you."

"But, you do. You do matter to me, Melissa."

"The name's Parker, Miss Parker. Melissa doesn't exist anymore. She was someone you knew a very long time ago."

"There's still that little girl inside of you."

"It took me weeks to tell myself that you'd never come back, that you disappeared for good. Now, you think you can just come here to undo what I've accomplished? You can't. I won't allow you to. You want me to throw my arms around you, is that it? I don't forgive and I don't forget, Jarod."

"Life is a journey of ups and downs, a learning experience, Parker." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Well, Jar, my journey has ended." She said, as if giving up any future hopes with him.

"I may have left, but, I never stopped loving you. I was wrong. Parker, do you still love me? Or have you suddenly stopped all feelings for me in so short a time?"

"What makes you think you're not going to be tired of me. You might not want to be with me anymore. You'll simply walk out. Find someone else. You can't guarantee me, you won't just pick up and leave. What do you see in a year, two years, even a month from now? Because I can't see anything when it comes to us."

"I see you, Parker. I see you and me. No one else."

**TBC - Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

Mesmerized by the silken smoothness of her milky white skin, Jarod stared at his "ice queen". A short deep red tee-shirt hid her upper body from view, yet, her bottomless attire drew attention to the "pretender", which was clad only in her underwear.

Snapping her fingers, she yelled. "I'm up here! What are you looking at? I see nothing in the future! Every memory has been erased of having you in my life when you chose someone else over me! You didn't pick me! Damned you! What'd you come back? You've always complicated my life! I can't take it anymore, you heard me?" Miss Parker shrieked at the top of her lungs. Picking up her glass of wine, she threw it at him.

Jarod ducked just in time as the glass shattered against the wall. "You're losing your touch, Miss Parker. You missed."

"I can't believe you dare to show your face here after what you've done to me! You've got some nerve! Who the hell do you think you are? What the hell do you think you're doing? You make my blood boil!" 

Jarod slowly inched his way to his screaming hostess, and gently pressed a finger to her lips "Parker, lower your voice. You'll wake the neighbors. Shhh."

Slapping his hand away, she quickly moved away. "You know where the door is, Jarod, get out!"

"You look wonderful tonight, Miss Parker. Even one day is a long time to be away from you."

"Besides being a snake, you're a liar, Einstein! Haven't you heard a word I've said?" The "ice queen" waved her hand into the air.

"Parker, I can't dismiss the memory of our kiss," Jarod said, ignoring her screams. "I can still feel your lips on mine."

"What is wrong with you? Listen! Listen! You're not listening to me! I don't love you! That goodbye kiss was just a goodbye kiss! Nothing more to it!"

"I know you love me," he said, yet, a worried look flickered in his dark browns.

"Jarod! Look at me! You think you can read my face and it says I love you?"

He shook his head. "No, but, I can read your heart, Parker."

"I have no heart," she said through clenched teeth. "I lost it the day you walked away from me. And nothing you do will make me ever forgive you. So, get out now while it's still dark outside. Daddy may be dead, but, "The Centre" still stands. Sydney and Broots are still there. Have you forgotten about them? You haven't called that shrink since you left. Been busy?"

The "pretender" shrugged. "A lot of sorting out to do." 

"Sorting what? Your life? You have no life, not with me, anyway." Miss Parker snapped. 

"You're my life, Melissa. I know that now."

"It's Miss Parker! Look! Read my lips! I have no life! I never had, never will! I could have, but, you took that away from me when you went on fucking someone else!" 

"So, you're going to punish me for it?" He whispered. 

"I've gone back to "The Centre". 

Astonished by her remark, it took him several seconds before he spoke. "What? What are you trying to say, Parker?" 

"Are you even listening to me? I'm back at "The Centre"! Did you hear that?"

"How stupid can you be? How could you? You hated that place! What possessed you to have gone back there?" He raised his voice.

"Well, let's see. Maybe because Sydney and Broots are still there. They've never betrayed me. We have unfinish work to do."

Jarod scanned her living room quickly, fearing a sweeper would be in close range, which caught the attention of Miss Parker.

"Always on the look out, aren't you? I don't do busy after hours."

Jarod stood rigidly, crossing his arms. "Why, Parker? Why'd you go back? You hate "The Centre" as much as I do. Why?"

"I don't answer to you, to no one," she said in a sharp tone.

"Am I still your assignment? Should I take precautions that any minute you'll be pulling out your 9mm?" Jarod took several steps back away from his former huntress.

"You weren't listening," she snarled. "I said I don't do busy after hours. But, I will be in a few hours and if you're still here, I will blast that genius head of yours!"

Jarod's piercing dark eyes claimed hers. "What are you planning to do there? Do you actually want me to believe you went back to continue our "cat and mouse" game? That game ended after Carthis." He took precautions in approaching her. Having stood an arms length away, Miss Parker side stepped away from him. He gently grabbed her arm. "Stop and listen to your thoughts, Melissa. Is this what you really want? Bringing me back to "them"? You're punishing me for having chosen someone else? I said I made a mistake."

"Let go of me," she said calmly.

Jarod released her immediately. "Parker, you do still love me, don't you?" He hadn't been sure at that precise moment. He watched as she walked to her desk and rummaged through the drawer.

"Where the hell is it? Shit!" She yelled, throwing contents of the drawer atop the desk.

"What are you looking for? Your Smith and Wesson? You're planning on shooting me now?"

"Cigarettes! I need a cigarette! You're the reason I want those cancer sticks again!"

"Bad for your health. Drinking and smoking could kill you, unless "The Centre" gets to you first."

"Thank you, Dr. Jarod. Fuck! Why don't you be a good boy and run out to get me a pack," she screamed.

"I see you're back to your old self again, not the same one I left behind months ago, who had begged me to stay."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need you in my life!"

"Stop it. You're such a screamer!" Jarod shook his head in disgust. 

"It's what I do best! Alright?"

"What about us?" He asked, pulling her into him.

"I don't know. I don't know! You...you talk to much! I can't think. Let me think! There are other things besides you, Jarod. Like bringing down "The Centre. Let go of me!"

"What? Are you insane? And who's going to help you with that? Sydney? He's getting on in years. Broots? That's a laugh. Debbie would do a better job of that than her father," he snickered. "Is that why you went back? To bring down "The Centre"? Is that it?"

"What I do is none of your business!"

"It is my business!" Jarod yelled. "You don't have to be there! You know they're capable of everything. Especially murder! And if something happened to you, I...Parker, I'm back. I won't screw up. Let me take you away from all of this."

She hesitated, as if pondering options. "I...I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I haven't practiced any conversation in my head of what I'd say to you if you ever came back."

"Parker."

She leant her forehead on his shoulders. "You weren't supposed to have come back. You made it clear you were leaving for good."

"Parker," he said, placing a finger under her chin. "Look at me. Running away with me would be a lot simpler. How the hell are we going to bring down "The Centre"?

She shook her head. "We? Since when it's we? I don't recall inviting you to join me on my plans of destroying and demolishing "The Centre". You'll only be in the way, Jarod."

"You're planning on bringing down "The Centre" alone?"

"For what they've done, the pains and sorrows they've put the innocents through from the very beginning, I won't rest until I can eliminate that place and each and everyone of them. Get away from me," she said, moving away from him, in fear of falling into his warm embrace.

"You're scaring me, Parker."

"You should be."

"When did you suddenly conjure up this plan of yours?"

"I've always had it on my things to do list, and now it's time."

"Sydney, Broots, do they know of your stupid plan?"

Grabbing Jarod by the collar of his shirt, she spoke in her throaty voice. "It's not stupid. "The Centre" killed people I loved, cared about. And they took you away from me. You were their property. You were supposed to have been mine, not theirs, but, then, in the end someone else owned you."

"I'm not a possession, Miss Parker. And I'm no longer with her. And if you're set in your mind on your plans of getting rid of "The Centre", I'll be alongside of you. As much as I'm terrified of what the outcome might be, I'm not letting you do this alone."

"Alongside of me? Didn't you ever think, that maybe, there was a slight chance I wanted to be alongside of you when you were running away? I would have gone anywhere with you. You never asked. I was put on opposite side of you, me chasing, you running. There were several times, I cornered you and still, you didn't ask."

"Not with that pistol of yours pointing at me. Parker, stop this nonsense about "The Centre". Let's just get out of here and start a new life elsewhere."

"Not without Sydney, Broots and Debbie! Don't you understand? I need to do this. I want to make sure "The Centre" never existed. I'm doing this for mama."

"In the meantime, you'll probably get killed doing whatever the hell you're planning on doing! So, if that's the case, I guess I'll be joining you in your demise."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Jarod."

"I want you to want me. I'd do anything for you. Even die for you. So, whatever it will take to keep you safe, I'm with you all the way. Deal?" He held out his hand to her.

"Deal," she said, extending a handsake. "And furthermore, just because I'm allowing you to help me bring that place down, does not mean it's an invitation to my bed. We're just business associates. Alright? Nothing more."

"If you insist."

"Fine. First thing in the morning, you'll go out and buy tons of dynamite sticks," she ordered.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you nuts?"  
**  
**

**TBC - Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Jarod grabbed his childhood friend. "Parker! You're planning on blowing up "The Centre"? You've got to be kidding!"

"Do you see me laughing? Are you in or not," she hissed, pushing him aside.

"Well, Parker, if anyone doesn't see anything wrong with this picture, there's a village missing their idiot! And you're the idiot! "The Center?" Are you on drugs?"

"Fine," she said. "I'll do it myself!"

"Listen to me. I don't know why I'm agreeing to do this with you. The rocks in your head fits the holes in mine! Let's just sit down, lay down everything, plan our steps carefully. Most of all, you don't want Sydney and Broots in the line of fire." Jarod slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Good God, Parker! What the hell are you doing to me? I would never have imagined me joining you in one of your schemes. It's not like we're going to yell _**FIRE**_ and everyone will vacate out of that building! And _**BOOM**_ we'll blast "The Centre" away! Let me think. What do we do first?"

"You're the genius! You make out a plan!" Miss Parker hollered.

"Why don't you put on some clothes, instead of prancing around in that tee-shirt! How the hell am I supposed to think with you dressed half-naked! Blowing up "The Center" is not what's on my mind right now. You're a distraction!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Einstein! We're just business associates, like I said. Nothing more, no touching!" She screamed, although, Miss Parker enjoyed the hungry look on his puppy-dogged eyes. "Close your mouth, Jarod, you're drooling!"

"It's not a crime to look, and I like what I'm looking at."

"It's not going to change anything."

"Parker, I love you and you love me. People fall in love with or without their own consent. It's not our choice. Love is impossible to define or explain."

"I didn't realize Sydney just walked in," she said in sarcasm. "Thank you, Dr. Freud! Thank you for your theory on love! It's the most complex of human emotions. You're just blinded. Now, shut up already!"

"You're right, Miss Parker. I'm sorry. What do I know about love? I'm here only for the sex."

"Fuck you, Jarod."

"I sure hope so. Promise?"

"In your dreams, pez head!" She yelled, marching into the bedroom.

"Hey, where are you going? To bed? How about I join you in there? You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Suddenly, you seem to have humoristic skills," she said, as she joined him back into the living room, knotting her bathrobe sash tightly around her. "Now let's get back to work. The sooner we'll get through this, the sooner "The Centre" will no longer be."

"It's several hours until dawn. Why don't we get some rest before a new day begins," Jarod suggested.

"We?"

"I'm staying the night, Parker. With all these ideas in your head, I'm not leaving you alone. You just might do something stupid..."

"I don't need a babysitter! Go home and come back in the morning."

Jarod flopped himself on the sofa, and stretched out. "This is comfortable enough. Pillow, blanket? Or do I have to share yours in bed."

"I have extras in the closet," she huffed.

Walking with her armload of pillow and blanket, Miss Parker threw them at Jarod as he laid with a smirk on his face.

"Get that look out of your face!"

Jarod immediately jumped up off the sofa, and held her close. It surprised him that she allowed the closeness. "Parker, I do want you, and I need you. Tell me you haven't thought of me each night alone in your cold bed all these weeks." Untying her sash, her robe then fell onto the carpet. He caressed her shoulders. "I love you. Some things are meant to be."

She gasped at his touch. "Jarod, don't. Don't," she said in barely a whisper. Feeling her heart flutter, she laid her hand on her chest, as if to stop the now rapid pounding she felt for him.

Running his fingers through her hair, she stood still, and waited as he lowered his face slowly down to hers. He smiled. She returned the smile. Capturing her lips, Jarod kissed her with such tenderness that it immediately melted her "ice queen" persona.

"Jarod," she purred. Miss Parker claimed his mouth, and slid her tongue between his parted lips.

Jarod darted his tongue repeatedly into her mouth. "I want you now, Parker." Hard and passionate were his kisses. "Now."

He carried her, she twined her arms tightly around his neck, as they headed into the bedroom. Laying her gently onto the bed, Jarod stripped her of what little clothing she had on. "Beautiful," he whispered as he stared at the silky nakedness of her body.

Having never said a word, she just watched as her "pretender" undressed himself. Miss Parker panted breathlessly as she caught sight of his readied family jewel. "I want to touch you." Holding her arms out, she motioned Jarod to join her in the warmth of her embrace. "I want you, Jar. Give me everything you've got."

He suckled the sweetness of her breasts. She moaned loudly.

Miss Parker rocked beneath Jarod. "Oh, my god," she gasped as she felt the sensation of his fullness rubbing inside of her. With every shift, she fell into a breathtaking ecstasy, as she took in all of him. Her arms clung on his shoulders for strength, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. She panted loudly, enjoying every moment, every movement of him in her.

The sounds of her cries aroused Jarod more so. His blood roared untamed through his veins, and his efforts to muffle her screams with his kisses were unsuccessful, having not succeeded in muffling his very own.

"I've waited for you for such a long time," she panted. "I've missed you. Don't ever leave."

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. This is where I belong."

Miss Parker lost control as she convulsed into a chain of spasms, dizzying into an explosion of feelings. Immediately after, Jarod felt his rush, as he surrendered into the hottest, and longest release he had ever experienced.

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

Jarod stretched and turned, untangling the satin sheets between his legs. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned as a new morning welcomed him. His supposedly sleeping partner was nowhere beside him. "Parker!" He called out. There was no answer. He scurried around her house calling out her name, yet, Miss Parker was nowhere to be found. Grabbing his clothing off of the floor, he headed into the bathroom, and was out in a flash. He knew her very well, and was 100 percent sure of her whereabouts. Jumping into his car, immediately, he headed to her destination.

Jarod watched Miss Parker at a distance for a couple of minutes before approaching her.

"Hey, thought I'd find you here. Want my company? Or do you need to be alone?"

**TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

"There were so many people that loved mama. She touched so many lives," Miss Parker said, outlining Catherine's name on the cold hard stone with her fingertip.

"Yes, she did." Jarod replied, joining her in a silent prayer. "Why are you here so early in the morning?"

"Everyone dies. I want to die when you die, Jarod. What would become of me if you left?"

"Parker, we don't choose our deaths or when we die." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I would never have to live without you. To quote Winnie the Pooh," she said.

"Winnie who?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Never mind." Interlocking her fingers with Jarod's, Miss Parker smiled. It surprised her, that as much as a genius he was, there were the innocent things he knew nothing about.

"Are you ready to go? And I hope you've stopped this nonsense about bringing down "The Centre".

Pulling away, she stared at him with a heart of stone. Returning her icy stare, Jarod crossed his arms. "What does it take to melt that heart of yours? You're not planning on going through with that stupid plan, are you? The wrong people might just get hurt or killed. You've never done anything like this before, I would have hoped not, so why start now?"

"You're starting a fight with me in front of mama?" She growled lowly.

"I'm not starting a fight. I'm just merely stating that you're not in your right mind to make a decision about "The Center".

"Like I wasn't in my right mind jumping into bed with you last night!" She snapped, which caused Jarod to have taken a step back.

"You'll wake up the dead, Parker," he scolded. "We'll all be joining your mother here soon, if you're adamant about this...this thing of yours...idea, plan or whatever you call it."

"It's called blowing up "The Centre". Are you in or not?"

"No, I'm not."

"We made a deal. We shook hands on it," she hissed.

"I said no, Parker. And you're not either. Let's just go away. You, me, Sydney, Broots and Debbie," the "pretender" persisted. "We'll make a life away from "The Centre".

"Just because you bedded me down last night, does not give you the right to tell me what to do! Look at this," she pointed to Catherine's marbled stone. "If it wasn't for "The Centre", we wouldn't be visiting her here!"

"I know, Parker. I know," Jarod said sympathetically.

"All mama ever wanted was to do good. Help the children and this is what she got in return. She never asked for this nor deserved this...to be six feet under! "

"No, she didn't. It's the more reason for us to leave."

"Sorry for all your pain, mama." Miss Parker brushed her tears away. "Sorry, we weren't there to help you. But, they'll get their day, I can promise you that."

"Parker, this kind of promise you can't keep. It's against the law what you're planning..."

"Like it isn't against the law pretending with your ten million and one alias!"

"That's different," Jarod said. "I don't go around killing people. Look, Parker, just stop. Let's just go home, and think things through."

"Home. Great idea. Yes, you go to yours, and I'll go back to my house...ALONE!" Miss Parker walked swiftly away from Jarod.

"Parker. Parker!" Jarod took giant steps in catching up with the "ice queen". He looped his arm around hers.

"What?" She said in her usual telephone manner.

"How would you feel having accomplished the demolition of "The Centre"? What will you gain from that?"

"Peace of mind!" She barked.

"Parker." He said calmly, as he faced her, laying his hands on her shoulders. "Stop it. It's not going to bring Catherine back. Would she have wanted you to jeopardize your life and the lives of others? No. She didn't raise her little girl to be just like one of them, just like "The Centre". I know you. If I were blind, I'd know you. You could never go through with what you're planning on doing. I could be wrong. Unless, you've changed that much. You're not a heartless person."

"You think I'm cold?"

"I said you're not heartless."

"But, I'm cold."

"I didn't say that."

"I miss mama so much sometimes it's best not to love anyone, that way, when they die, I won't feel anything."

"But, that's not you, Parker. You heart's full of love, once you let someone in. You let me in." He brushed a tear away which rolled down her pale face.

"Could we go home now, Jar?"

"Now you're thinking rationally. Sure." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"So, you can cry with me," she said, burying her face into his chest.

Jarod rested his chin atop her head, and gently stroked her hair. "Alright. Let's go home, and I'll cry along with you."

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

As Miss Parker glanced into her rear view mirror, Jarod had made a sudden right turn. She frowned in deep thought, and wondered if he had suddenly changed his plans on joining her when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hmm, so now it's hello. You must be in a good mood this morning."

"Where are you headed, Jar? You were right behind me, but, you turned."

"Just making a couple of stops before I join you. Are you hungry?"

"I'm not much of a breakfast person. A cup of coffee will get me through the morning. Why? What do you have in mind? Pretending to be a chef? Are you planning on whipping up something?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"You," Miss Parker purred.

Jarod laughed. "You had me last night."

"But, I want seconds," she smiled into her phone.

"Maybe after breakfast," he said.

There was silence.

"Hel...loooo, Parker, you still there?" There was no answer on the other end of the line. "Parker? Did you just cut me off? Hello?" Miss Parker had not answered her phone when Jarod had repeatedly called her back.

Detouring, Jarod headed into the direction of Miss Parker's route. He sensed something had gone wrong. The sound of a car horn as it blasted throughout the neighborhood caused him alarm. He focused straight ahead, and as he got closer, his dreams of them growing old together slowly faded away.

**TBC -Chapter 5**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm back. I do apologize for not updating in such a very long time. Hoping there are people around that's still interested in this fanfic. It isn't much. My muse is slowly coming back with these two. Again, I do apologize.**

Their love had been forbidden, and their lives had been cursed from the very beginning. Jarod blamed Destiny for bringing them together. He was scared. Could Fate cruelly pull them apart now? The "pretender" paced the floor of the emergency room. It had been two and a half hours since Miss Parker was brought in. She had been conscious, but, anything could have happened. She could have lapse into a coma, or have had internal injuries. Of all the pretends he's done, being a mind reader was not one he had practiced, wishing he knew what was going on behind those closed doors.

The "pretender" was just that, a "pretender". No one really knew what was going on inside that mind of his, like Miss Parker, in her "Ice Queen" persona, putting on a facade on his face before the many people he's encountered. Jarod was a nice guy, but, sometimes being nice was a bit too much for him.

"Fuck, I need a beer," Jarod swore under his breath as he leant against a wall. He walked to the person tending the front desk, and slightly smiled. "Could you tell me how much longer before I would get any information on..."

"One moment, sir," said the young woman, who had been conversing on the telephone what sounded like a personal phone call.

Jarod waited for several seconds before he interrupted her again. "Excuse me, I said, could you please tell me..."

"Sir, I'll be right with you," she replied, with a bit of annoyance appearing on her face.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said angrily. "This is a place of business where you tend to the sick. Kindly get off the telephone and see what's the status of my friend who was brought in." He pointed to his watch. "Two and a half hours ago. Name is Parker."

Rolling her eyes, the young woman immediately ended her telephone conversation. "Yes, sir."

A familiar voice echoed through the ER. "Never mind," Jarod sighed loudly.

"Fucking intern," Miss Parker hissed, walking out of the emergency room, and into the waiting room. "He tried to feel me up every chance he could," she fluffed her hair.

The young physician followed his patient out. "Just routine, ma'am."

"Go back to med school, junior," she snapped at the doctor.

"Is she alright?" Jarod asked.

"She's fine, sir. Just a bump on the forehead. No concussion, everything is fine. Nothing serious. You can take her home. Please, take her home," the young doctor begged.

"Parker?" Jarod raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she growled. "Don't I look alright to you? Just take me away from this asylum. They kept poking needles into me."

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, concerned. "I've been so worried, thinking of the worse scenario." Jarod raked his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be? I was raised a Parker! I can do anything. I've lots to do. First of all, my car. I need my car."

"Well, it needs to be repaired. And by the looks of it, it will probably be awhile before you get it back. So, I'm here for you." Jarod bowed before her. "Whatever you need, whatever you wish...I'm here to grant them all, my lady. And to do whatever your heart desires," he smiled his dimpled smile.

"You're reading too much fairytales," Miss Parker snickered. "Just get me out of here."

Jarod raised his hand. "Excuse me for a sec." Approaching the young woman at the desk, he apologized. "I'm terribly sorry for my outburst earlier."

The woman smiled. "It's perfectly alright, sir. You're tired, worried about her," she whispered. "Don't worry, she'll be back to normal in a few days."

Jarod smiled. "Uh, this is her normal."

"I'm so sorry, sir. Good luck to you," she gave him a sympathetic look.

"Jarod! Let's go!" Miss Parker demanded.

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

"What?" Jarod yelled. "After your close call with death, you're still thinking of getting rid of "The Centre"? Did you bump your head completely out of place?" he slammed the front door as they entered her house.

"No!" she yelled back. "Sitting in the ER for that long a period, I've had time to think. It's the Parker in me. I want revenge. I won't rest until we get rid of that place."

"I thought we settled that. Just let it go, Parker. Everything was going well until...Fuck!" he swore.

Miss Parker gasped. "Jarod, you're not the swearing type, and you just swore at me."

"I wasn't swearing at you. Just swearing at this whole situation. Fuck!" again, he said. "I'm tired, I'm so very tired of this life of ours. If I could erase all memories of "The Centre" I would do it in a flash just for you."

Miss Parker held up two fingers. "That's twice in a minute you've sworn."

"Three times today. I said it earlier at the hospital," he confessed. "I'm tired of always being a good guy...thought foul words never passed this lips of mine? I'm human, I get mad and right now I'm so angry at you that I could swear like a sailor! You can't imagine what thoughts went through my head while at the hospital. I thought I'd lose you forever. You're standing here, and I still think I'm going to lose you anyway. What do I have to do to get this so-called plan of yours out of your head? Like I said, if I could, I'd erase all memories of The Centre"!"

Miss Parker shrugged. "Which means erasing memories of me, too. I-I'm sorry. I'm hard to handle at times..."

"I know," Jarod agreed.

"I'll always want my way."

"I know that, too. But, with me, you won't get your way always, not when it comes to "The Centre." I'll steer you clear away from that place."

"And I don't like to share. If you're staying with me, I want you for keeps," Miss Parker pulled at his shirt.

"That's why I came back. I do love you, Parker. I'll never hurt you again. I promise."

"Promises are meant to be broken. I've learn that at "The Centre". But, we're not there anymore." The leggy "ice queen" sat on her living room sofa, leaning her head back.

Jarod dropped himself next to her. "No, we're not. It's just you and me. We need a fresh start. Go somewhere where no one knows us. Anywhere. What do you say, Parker? Will you at least think about it?"

Having not heard any response, Jarod found a sleeping Miss Parker. Gently, he laid her on the sofa. Removing her shoes, he placed a pillow under her head. "We'll talk later." He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

**TBC - Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sir," the young woman called out from her desk.

Jarod sat on a chair in the waiting room in deep concentration.

"Sir?" she spoke in an octave higher tone. "Sir?"

Jarod rubbed his eyes, turning his head into the direction of her voice.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. You seemed to be in some sort of daze. Could I get you a cup of coffee or something?"

Rising from his seat, Jarod walked toward the front desk. "I was just thinking. Or should I say, in some sort of make-believe reality. How is she?"

"Doctor should be out to speak to you in a few minutes."

"I was just talking to her and then we got disconnected. If I hadn't called her on my cell, if I had just followed her home, she wouldn't be here," Jarod said, blinking back tears.

The clerk sighed. "We have quite a bit of patients who come here in ER due car collisions. Half of them are caused by the usage of cellphones while driving. I throw my handbag in the back seat...that way, if my phone rings, I won't be able to reach for it."

"Good habit. It's my fault. If something happens to her...I don't know what I'll do. I've known her all of my life. You see...we grew up together. I don't remember her not ever being in my life," Jarod reminisced, turning away to wipe a single tear that slipped out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, sir, the doctor's coming this way."

With his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans, Jarod waited for his world to collapse.

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

The broken silence of Miss Parker's hospital room echoed the sound of the pretender's fist which hit against the wall.

Having gotten accustomed to Jarod's sudden outburst from the many family members of other patients, the physician laid a comforting hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry," the genius apologized.

"In times like this, people are known to react in different ways regarding a love one...especially when it's out of their control...unable to help them. She's hanging on, but, for the amount of blood she's loss...it doesn't look good. I'm sorry," the physician said. "Right now we need a miracle. She's in and out of consciousness. Internal injuries, bleeding has stopped...for now."

With his pretends as a doctor, Jarod knew the possibility of her outcome due to the injuries sustained.

"Is there anyone you'd like to contact?" the doctor asked. "Her parents...siblings?

He nodded. "Sydney. He's been more of a father to her than...," Jarod's voice cracked. "...than the father she believed was her father. And there's Broots...she considers him like a brother...the kind you love to pick on."

"Better call them fast." The doctor patted the distraught "pretender" on the shoulders before existing out of the room.

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

Pulling up a chair next to her bedside, Jarod stroked her cheek. The color of her pale skin matched the white sheet which covered her thin body. He took hold of her hand, interlocking their fingers. Quietly, he sat as mountains of tears slid down his face, never bothering to wipe them away. Lowering his head down onto the bed rail, he cried mournfully. Miss Parker stirred, slowly opening her eyelids. Jarod raised his head at her touch lightly stroking his hair.

"Parker," he said her name painfully. "It's going to be alright. You'll be fine. You'll be good as knew," Jarod lied. "I'll be here by your side." He rose from his seat, and lowered the bed rail. As to not cause anymore pain to her, he hugged her gently. "I love you," he whispered.

With her head wrapped in gauge, Miss Parker crinkled her forehead. Her eyes quickly scanned the room as if unaware of her surroundings.

"Do you know where you are?" Jarod questioned.

Miss Parker turned her head slowly, her blood shot blue eyes roamed the cold room. Closing her eyes, she nodded. "Remember me," she said in barely a whisper. "I'll save you a good seat, Jarod. Every time you feel your heartbeat, think of me."

**TBC - Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss Parker? Miss Parker," the computer tech leant in closely to her. "It's me, Broots. Can you hear me? It's okay. You can go ahead and yell at me...just like old times," he blubbered. "Threaten me, do whatever you want to do to me...hiss, snap, snarl, growl at me...whatever makes you happy."

Jarod's former "huntress" weakly smiled. "Broots. You're here. Sorry...sorry for everything." Miss Parker laid a hand on her abdomen. "It hurts."

"Sh-shall I-I call the doctor?" Broots nervously stuttered.

She shook her head, then closed her eyes. "There. It's okay now. It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Yet, she bit her lower lip gentle as if to hide her pain.

"Debbie's outside with Jarod and Sydney," he informed her.

"No...no, please. I don't want her to see...me like this. In so...much pain." She raised a finger to him. "Don't."

"Okay, Miss Parker, okay. Just relax. She can see you when you're all better," he said, smoothing out the creases of her blanket.

"You know...that's not going to...happen," Miss Parker took in a deep breath, then exhaled very slowly. "Tell her...tell her, she's the daughter...I never had. You take good care of her or I'Il...I'll haunt you when...when I'm gone."

"Yes, Miss Parker, I mean, no Miss Parker," Broots sniffled. "I don't know what I mean."

"Don't cry for me, Broots. After the way I've treated you...thought you'd be happy...that this "Ice Queen" will...no longer exist. Listen to me," she motioned him closer.

"Yes, Miss Parker?"

"You're a good man...a good father. Debbie's lucky...to have you. You are what a father...should be," Miss Parker spoke in between breaths. "You have my vote for...Father of the Year."

"Thank you, thank you, I..."

"Wait. Demands...all those...demands...I'm so very...sorry," Miss Parker cried.

"Don't cry, Miss Parker. It's alright. Don't cry." Broots grabbed a tissue off of her bed tray, and wiped her tears.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You're a...good friend. And it's been...a pleasure in...knowing you."

"Me, too, Miss Parker."

"Tell Debbie...I love her."

"Yes. Yes, I will."

"And Broots?"

"Yes, Miss Parker?"

"I love you, too," she wept.

Broots walked out of the hospital room dabbing his eye with a handkerchief. Debbie ran to greet his sobbing father.

"Daddy, how's Miss Parker? Can I go see her now?" she asked, walking passed her father.

Grabbing his daughter by the arm, Broots stopped her from entering the room. "Sweetheart, Miss Parker's very tired right now. Why don't we let Sydney in first?"

"Doesn't she want to see me?" the little girl asked. "See? I brought "Little Women". It's my turn to read to her."

Sydney intervened. "Debbie, I'll go in now. We'll have to ask her doctor first if you're allowed to visit. There are age restrictions here."

"Oh, okay," she sighed. "Can you tell Miss Parker to hurry and get better? She could take me shopping again." Miss Parker's pint-size friend turned to her father. "Remember that, daddy?"

"I remember it well," Broots smiled. "She made you into a tiny version of her. Her own little Miss Parker."

Debbie sat herself next to Jarod. His head was lowered. Slipping her hand in his, she comforted him. "Don't worry, Jarod. Miss Parker will be alright."

"I hope so," he answered lowly. "I really hope so."

Sydney walked in silently, sitting himself down at Miss Parker's bedside. He studied her for several seconds.

"What are you...staring at?" she asked, peering through her half-opened eyelids.

"Miss Parker, how are you?" the kind psychiatrist asked.

"Peachy," she replied in barely a whisper.

"That's my Parker," Sidney smiled.

"You're a shrink...but, you know this is it for...me. Don't you, Sydney?" she asked in her throaty voice.

Sydney stiffened. "Miss Parker. Don't jump to conclusions. You've been hurt badly. Give yourself time to heal."

"You never knew...how to lie. Take care of...Jarod for me. You...Broots...and Debbie. He'll be lost...without me," she cried.

"Now, Parker. You'll be with us for a long time. Stop talking nonsense."

"Promise me...Sydney. Promise to look...after Jarod. He came back...to me. Promise."

"I-I promise," the old man tearfully answered. "I promise."

"It's sad to die without...knowing if...someone loves you. But...he does. He loves...me, Sydney. He really does."

"Miss Parker, stop it."

"I'm tired. So, very tired."

"Mustn't give up. You hear me, Parker? Mustn't give up."

**TBC - Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry for the absence. It's been so long since I've updated last. So, here you go...the final chapter.**

Jarod wiped the tears which trickled down his face. "I did nothing. I stood there, gazing at her pale face, wishing, remembering of days gone by, and hoping of days ahead...our future. But, I did nothing."

Sydney laid a comforting hand on the pretender's shoulder. "Jarod, they did all they could."

"What good am I? A genius? I can be anyone I want to be, anything I want to do. But, I couldn't save her. What good am I here? To anyone?" He wiped his tears with his hands.

Broots and Debbie comforted each other outside Miss Parker's hospital room. Sydney and Jarod remained inside to be with the "Ice Queen" for the final moments before being taken away.

Jarod touched her lifeless hand. "Ice Queen, indeed. She's cold to the touch," he said, releasing her hand.

The psychiatrist stood on the opposite side of the bed. "Miss Parker had been strong enough to sign a DNR form."

"What did the hospital staff do? Shove that piece of paper in front of her face?" Jarod raised his voice.

"Jarod." Sydney said. "She's gone. It was her choice."

"To die? What about me? What about me?" he pointed to himself. "Wasn't it my choice? I would have taken care of her." He stared at her lifeless body. "Didn't you think I would have wanted to care for you? I'm not like "daddy"! I would have stayed with you! Loved you! What were you thinking of?"

"Jarod, my boy, lower your voice."

"Are you at peace now? I hope you're aware that I'm not! You were my life, my world!" Jarod cried, joining Sydney alongside of him.

"No more pain and suffering," Sydney said, tears rolled down his cheeks. "I've known her since she was a little girl. She was the daughter I never had. So many memories of her seem to flow through my mind at this moment."

"Memories...I won't ever erase memories of our days together...never," Jarod whispered. "Never."

Debbie walked into the room with Broots behind her. "Jarod, is it alright if I read to Miss Parker?" she asked, hugging the hardcover of "Little Women".

Jarod simply nodded. Everyone gathered around Miss Parker's bed. Debbie pulled up a chair, turning slowly to the first chapter of the book.

_**"Christmas won't be Christmas without any presents," grumbled Jo, lying on the rug.**_

_**"It's so dreadful to be poor," sighed Meg, looking down at her old dress.**_

_**"I don't think it's fair for some girls to have plenty of pretty things, and other girls nothing at all," added little Amy, with an injured sniff.**_

_**"We've got Father and Mother and each other," said Beth contentedly from her corner.**_

"Oh, Miss Parker, but we won't have you," Debbie sniffled. "We won't have you on Christmas or on any other occasion." The little girl closed her book. She laid her head on the bed, silent tears slowly rolled down her face. "I'll miss you and I love you, Miss Parker."

**When I come to the end of the road,**

**and the sun has set for me.**

**I want no rites in a gloom-filled room.**

**Why cry for a soul set free?**

**Miss me a little—but not too long,**

**and not with your head bowed low.**

**Remember the love that was once shared.**

**Miss me, but let me go.**

**For this is a journey we all must take, and each must go alone.**

**It's all a part of the master's plan, a step on the road to home.**

**When you are lonely and sick of heart, go to the friends we know.**

**Bear your sorrow in good deeds. Miss me, but let me go.**

**The End**

**Author's Note: Miss Me, But Let Me Go - (Author - Robyn Rancman)**


End file.
